


Light

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Party, Canon - Movie, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Mary Jane tries to bring Harry back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Spider-Man' nor am I profiting off this.

Mary Jane pauses under the warm, quietly humming kitchen lights made for nights of casual conversation, entertainment and family meals. It comes as a pleasantly far cry from the beastly hot stage lights waiting to melt her face and highlight each failure and shortcoming. 

Balloons, cards and cheap streamers with homemade food and solo cups have a familiar, relaxing quality to them. No amount of birthday cheer or acting skills can protect Harry. Nor can the glow of kitchen light fix the hunch of his shoulders and clench of his jaw. 

"Where do you want to hide?" Mary Jane curls her fingers around the stiff crook of his elbow. "What do you think about a sleepover tonight?"

Harry shrugs, but stays under her hand. 

"I stopped liking sleepovers after I had to shove Peter out the window our sophomore year." 

"We all had green sleeping bags that year." 

The fabric slides with a tingle under her fingertips as the lights turn cold with the flick of a switch.


End file.
